Agua de Calzón
by CandyFan72
Summary: Mini fic escrito con mi amiga de trinchera, Liovana, para la GF 2016 con el Bando de la Legion Andrew


**Los personajes de Mizuki e Irigashi no nos pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin fin de Lucro**

0o0o0o0

 **Mini-fic escrito para la Guerra Florida 2016**

 **Dedicado a las chicas de la Legión Andrew, con todo cariño**

Agua de Calzón

Una historia de **Liovanna Hernández** Y **Candy Fann**

Annie Britter picoteó por enésima vez su desayuno a medio comer. Su cuñada Patricia Cromwell anunció al principio de la semana su primer embarazo y Candy, su casi hermana, había anunciado su segundo embarazo la noche anterior para la sorpresa y alegría de toda la familia reunida en la mansión de Lakewood.

Patty y Stear, Candy y Albert… todos sus amigos ahora formaban bellas parejas y jóvenes familias. Y ella y Archie… seguían siendo nada más que Annie y Archie, la pareja de solteros enamorados.

Realmente no tenía razón alguna para quejarse de su situación. Archie era un novio maravilloso, demostrándole su amor con pequeños gestos y, a veces, regalos extravagantes. Pero el único regalo que ella realmente deseaba era uno blanco de un quilate, montado en un aro de oro puro…

Annie suspiró frustrada. ¿Cómo podría convencer a Archie de que ya estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso en su relación? ¿Cuándo pronunciaría esa pregunta que ella tanto deseaba escuchar?

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, la joven no notó cómo su criada Nelly la miraba cuidadosamente mientras ella suspiraba y seguía jugando con su comida.

"Señorita Annie, ¿no le gusta el desayuno? ¿Quiere que le traiga otra cosa?" La pregunta de la criada sorprendió a Annie, trayéndola de vuelta a tierra firme.

"¡Disculpa Nelly!" atinó a decir cuando vio su plato casi lleno. "El desayuno estaba perfectamente bien. Es solo que… bueno… no importa. Creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos otra vez."

"Si me permite decirlo, señorita Annie, ya son tres días que observo cómo suspira y sólo juega con su comida. Si sigue así, seguramente va a enfermar," declaró la criada con sutileza, retirando el plato de Annie de la mesa para ponerlo encima de un azafate de plata.

Annie se sonrojó como un tomate de pie a cabeza. "¿Tres días? ¿En serio? No lo había notado…"

Frunciendo los labios, la criada tomó una bocanada de aire antes de indagar con más profundidad, algo que en otras circunstancias jamás se permitiría. "¿Esta segura que está bien, señorita Annie? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo con el señorito Archie para que se ponga así?"

Los ojos de Annie brillaron inmediatamente con lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas. "Ese es precisamente el problema Nelly: ¡nunca pasa nada! Dice que me ama, pero se niega a discutir nuestro futuro, como si este noviazgo fuera lo suficiente para él. ¡Y yo… yo si quiero algo más!" dijo con voz apagada. "Lo amo… quiero ser su esposa. Y Archie, simplemente no ve lo mucho que yo…yo deseo… deseo…"

"¿Desea estar con él como una mujer?" terminó de decir Nelly suavemente.

"¡SI!" gimió Annie, estallando en un torrente de lágrimas. "Y no puedo confesar lo que yo siento a nadie sin parecer una cualquiera. Quiero ser la esposa de Archivald Cornwell no sólo porque lo amo, sino que también porque lo deseo tanto que cada semana que pasa sin una propuesta de matrimonio siento que muero de desesperación. Disculpa Nelly, ahora creerás que soy una zorrilla terrible…"

La criada posó una mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de la joven. "Nunca diga eso, señorita Annie, por favor. Usted es una joven maravillosa y es normal que quiera formar un hogar con su novio. Ahora, todo lo que necesita es el 'estimulo' adecuado con el que persuadir al señorito."

"¿Estimulo?" murmuró Annie entre lágrimas, sorbiendo un poco su nariz. "No haré nada que pueda poner mi reputación en duda, Nelly. Y tampoco voy a actuar como una meretriz."

Nelly rió divertida, ofreciéndole a Annie una servilleta de lino para enjuagar sus lágrimas. "No se trata de eso, señorita. Simplemente creo que ahora necesita ayuda profesional para conseguir su objetivo."

"¿A qué te refieres entonces, Nelly?" Ahora la criada tenía la atención total de la joven pelinegra, y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaban solas, Nelly se sentó en la silla a la par de Annie.

"Conozco a una señora en el pueblo que se dedica a ayudar jóvenes en su situación," dijo casi en un susurro y moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro como si temiera ser interrumpida por los otros criados. "Se dice por ahí que quienes usan sus servicios, terminan recibiendo una propuesta matrimonial en menos de dos semanas. Es más, la anciana garantiza una propuesta o le devuelve su dinero."

Annie abrió los ojos como platos "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hace, Nelly? ¿Acaso es una bruja?"

Nelly rió nuevamente, clavando su mirada en los ojos asustados de la joven. "Jamás he tenido ocasión de usar sus servicios, señorita Annie. Y no. No es una bruja. Es una señora que cura con hierbas y cosas naturales. Si usted quiere, puedo darle su dirección. Mañana será luna llena, y por lo que me han dicho, es cuando más poderes tienen sus pociones."

Annie permaneció sentada en silencio por un largo tiempo, tanto que Nelly se levantó de la silla incomoda, pensando que tal vez había ofendido a la chica. Cuando estaba a punto de llevarse la taza con café ya frío, Annie le agarró el brazo, casi haciendo que derramara todo sobre el prístino mantel de lino blanco.

"De acuerdo, Nelly. Estoy desesperada y ya no tengo nada que perder. En cuanto caiga la noche, iré a visitar a la anciana."

La criada sonrió, y haciendo una reverencia, dejó a Annie a solas con sus sueños en el comedor nuevamente.

0o0o0o0

Para Annie las horas pasaron muy lentas ese día, ya que no pudo dejar de mirar el reloj colgando en la sala de la mansión Britter como cada campanada marcaba otra hora. Cuando llegó el tiempo correcto, entre nervios y miedo, la chica salió de la casa acompañada de Nelly, caminando a paso raudo por las calles desiertas. Annie no quería correr el riesgo de llamar la atención al usar un coche, ambas llegando apresuradas a una pequeña casita a las orillas del pueblo. Nelly se quedó parada ante la puerta, mirando a la chica con reparos. "Tendrá que pasar adelante señorita Annie," le dijo en un susurro. "Hasta aquí la acompaño yo. Ese mensaje es solamente para sus oídos."

Con el corazón a punto de escaparse fuera de su pecho y temblando de pie a cabeza, Annie llamó a la puerta y esperó. Tras un par de minutos, una voz cascada se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. "Pasa, chiquilla," le ordenó sin titubear. "Ya te habías tardado… querida Annie Britter."

Al escuchar su nombre, la pobre chica sintió que la piel se le puso de gallina y entró rápidamente antes que el valor la abandonara. Una vez en el interior de la pequeña vivienda, Annie no pudo evitar mirar alrededor. Era una casa pequeña y oscura, con escasos muebles y un fuego en la pequeña chimenea iluminando apenas la penumbra, mas su evaluación fue interrumpida súbitamente por la imagen de una anciana saliendo de las sombras para acercase a ella. Pillada por la repentina aparición, su sorpresa aumentó al ver el aspecto de la anciana iluminada por la luz emanando de la chimenea. Era obviamente una mujer mayor, con el cabello tan canoso que era casi blanco, piel morena, escasos dientes y, para variar, una verruga en medio de su rostro. Un escalofrío extraño recorrió la espalda de Annie. Luciendo tal como lo hacía, no cabía duda del oficio de la rara mujer.

"¿C-comó es que sabe mi nombre?" tartamudeó sin atreverse a quitarle la vista a la mujer.

Ignorando la pregunta, la viejita simplemente esbozó una sonrisa desdentada. "Siéntate," le indicó la anciana, señalando con un dedo retorcido una silla desvencijada frente a la mesa. "Primero buscaremos tu horóscopo y luego veremos que dicen las cartas si es necesario. Vamos a ver que nos dice este libro acerca de ti… ¿mmmm?"

La mujer abrió un almanaque enorme descansando sobre la mesa. Con un dedo mojado de saliva, cuidadosamente hojeó cada página hasta que llegó a la indicada. "¡CAPRICORNIO, ehhh!" La mujer miró a la chica de arriba abajo. "Dice aquí: 'no paras hasta conseguir lo que quieres o mueres en el intento, necios por naturaleza," se rió como una hiena, mientras Annie abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin saber exactamente si protestar o admitir tan dura observación. "Tu frase es 'MAS VALE DECIR ME ACUERDO A ME IMAGINO', y como podemos ver, tu imaginación ya está llena de cositas que quieres vivir," proclamó cerrando el libro de golpe. "Pues pienso que vamos a ver si lo que te dejaron esas platicas a la hora del té harán feliz al señorito Cornwell. Tu horóscopo es propicio en este momento para cambios grandes, ya que mañana será luna llena en capricornio," terminó de decir con una carcajada espeluznante.

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que Annie verdaderamente sintió miedo y, a la vez, divisó un rayo de fe y esperanza...

¿De dónde diablos había sacado toda esa información esa anciana? Seguramente su 'don' era algo real, y no solo fantasías de su criada.

"En este instante decidirás si deseas continuar con esto," declaró la vieja frotándose las manos huesudas. "Este día es muy importante y la decisión que tomes podría cambiar tu vida para siempre. ¿Estas dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias, chiquilla?"

Muda de miedo, Annie sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y la anciana le dio un papel doblado. "La próxima noche aparecerá la luna llena y tienes que aprovechar el poder del astro para que tu deseo se haga realidad," dijo, barajeando un paquete de cartas. Escogiendo una al azar, la anciana la puso cara arriba frente a los ojos estupefactos de Annie. "Ah… muy propicio: los amantes. Tienes que hacer lo que te indique al pie de la letra."

Sacando la segunda carta, la mujer siguió instruyendo sus conocimientos a la joven a la vez que ponía otra carta frente a ella. "El dos de copas: perfecto – esta es la carta de la unión permanente. Escúchame Annie: mañana al amanecer te quitaras tu calzón, el que has llevado puesto todo el día de hoy. Si es posible, es preferible que sea color rojo para despertar la pasión de tu hombre. Sin embargo, lo importante es que lo hayas llevado puesto por veinticuatro horas. Cuando te lo quites, lo pondrás a remojar con estos polvos y darás a beber a tu hombre una cucharadita de esa mezcla mañana por la noche… cuando sea luna llena. Recuerda esto: mi poción está garantizada a funcionar. Así que, si no tienes un anillo de compromiso en dos semanas, te regresaré todo lo que me pagues hoy."

La chica, con todas sus esperanzas puestas en la anciana, se limitó a susurrar "gracias" mientras le extendía con agradecimiento un grueso sobre con todos sus ahorros a la mujer. Annie salió flotando de la pequeña casita, y tomando el brazo de Nelly, caminó impaciente hacia su casa.

La anciana observó a las jóvenes caminando desde su ventana con una mirada enigmática.

Otra cliente complacida.

Y, si tal como su sobrina Nelly le había dicho, Annie estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para llegar al altar, seguramente en dos semanas vería anunciado el compromiso de la chica en los periódicos. En realidad, su sobrina Nelly era muy apta en enviarle 'clientes'… señoritas de sociedad que conocía en la mansión Britter. La mayoría desesperadas por recibir una propuesta de matrimonio de sus novios, y todas dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir resultados.

La anciana se rió satisfecha de su hazaña. Después de todo, con su experiencia en hiervas y mejunjes, sabía muy bien que esos polvos mágicos garantizaban el matrimonio de cualquiera.

0o0o0o0

La mañana siguiente Annie se quitó el calzón, mezclándolo con los polvos en un frasco tal como la anciana le había dicho. La noche anterior, en todo el trayecto a su hogar la chica no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en cómo llevaría a cabo su plan. Después de sopesar muchas opciones, cual más descabellada, decidió hacer algo sencillo que no estaría fuera de lo normal: una invitación a cenar en el pueblo. Aprovechando la reciente inauguración de un lujoso hotel y restaurante en Lakewood, la chica haría las reservaciones necesarias y se prepararía para la noche que cambiaría su vida.

Al tener su poción lista y remojando en el frasco, finalmente envió con su criada Nelly una invitación escrita en su mejor caligrafía a su amado Archie.

"Si, una cena romántica no puede fallar. Claro, con la debida vestimenta," pensó mientras hurgaba en su armario cuando llegó la hora de vestirse. Después de un baño con sales de rosa, la chica finalmente decidió lucir un vestido rojo entallado con un pronunciado escote que, después de ajustarse el corsé, dejaba poco a la imaginación. El conjunto no estaría completo sin la lencería de color negro haciendo contraste, la cual había comprado a escondidas después de una plática entre chicas… esas 'conversaciones' que la anciana le había recordado.

Contemplando su reflejo de pie a cabeza en el espejo en su recamara, Annie notó un leve tremor en sus piernas. Tenía que admitirlo: estaba muy nerviosa pero aun así quería ser la señora Cornwell, no podía desistir.

Soltando un suspiro, apretó sus puños con decisión. "Ahora o nunca," declaró, con un último toque de perfume en sus áreas más íntimas. Con una cucharadita de la poción ya en un frasco miniatura dentro de su bolso, salió de su hogar lo más rápidamente posible hacia el taxi que la esperaba fuera, tal era su afán de salir sin que su madre o padre vieran su escandaloso atuendo.

Mientras tanto, en el lujoso nuevo restaurante en Lakewood, Archie estaba ya esperando a su novia. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, whiskey sobre hielo, sabiendo de antemano que su Annie haría su entrada después de cinco minutos de retraso. Realmente jamás le importaba esperar, ya que la sonrisa de su amada hacia que se olvidara de todo el instante en que sus miradas se entrelazaban.

Un cosquilleo familiar detrás de su cuello le avisó la llegada de su novia. Archie se volteó automáticamente en su silla en el momento exacto en que Annie entró en el salón cubierta de cuerpo entero por un abrigo negro. Esbozando una sonrisa, el joven observó a un camarero ayudándole a su novia a despojarse del pesado abrigo, cuando…

¡WAOW!

Descubriendo curvas que aún no conocía, y que ni siquiera se imaginaba, Archie casi sufrió una especie de infarto, levantándose lentamente de su silla. La chica, al notar la mandíbula caída de su novio, tragó en seco caminando un tanto tambaleante hacia la mesa.

"Luna llena en capricornio," masculló en sus adentros, tratando de no tropezarse sobre sus tacones de ocho centímetros.

Esbozando una sonrisa que ella esperaba fuese seductora, la chica se paró frente a su novio, dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla. "Hola Archie," saludó casi jadeando, su aliento acariciando la oreja de Archie.

"Bu-bu-buenas n-n-no-noches, Annie," atinó a responder el joven mientras un escalofrío de placer recorría su cuerpo. Completamente obnubilado por los 'dotes' de su novia, el chico le ayudó a tomar asiento con un poco de torpeza.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, el pobre Archie no podía despegar los ojos de los encantos de su novia, ya que esta hacia todo lo posible de acercarse a él en todo momento, dándole de comer en la boca, y limpiando las comisuras de sus labios delicadamente con una servilleta de lino después de cada bocado. Claro, cada vez que Annie se inclinaba, el pobre tenía una vista perfecta de su pronunciado escote, cosa que poco a poco lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Por supuesto, el joven no podía saber que tanta atención era un intento de distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para poder agregar la poción a su copa de vino, cosa que le estaba resultando un tanto difícil a la chica dado el nivel de atención que Archie tenía en su escote y cada curva de su anatomía. Más de una vez Annie estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo solo para fallar al último momento, disimulando su maniobra saludando a personas pasando por su mesa que ni siquiera conocía. Archie, completamente ignorante del comportamiento peculiar de su novia, saludaba a los mismos extraños tal como ella lo hacía.

A la hora del postre, por fin, Annie vio su oportunidad. "Archie, mi amor,' ronroneó en su oído, "llama al camarero para que traiga el carrito de los postres. Muero por tener algo dulce y pegajoso en mi boca."

Tragando en seco, Archie se propuso a buscar con su mirada al bendito camarero. Ese fue el momento en el que Annie finalmente logró verter la poción en la copa de su novio sin que este se diera cuenta.

El camarero por fin llegó, y tomando dos postres de caramelo, Annie levantó su copa al aire. "Propongo un brindis, cariño," dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Por nosotros… y por lo que el futuro nos depara. Salud."

"Annie," respondió Archie a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa. "No sé qué diablos he hecho para merecer esta noche tan perfecta y ni siquiera sé si lo quiero saber. Lo único que me importa en este momento es que tu estas aquí a mi lado, y eso ya hace mi vida perfecta. Salud, mi amor. Que nuestro amor nunca cambie."

Y alzando su copa, Archie bebió el contenido entero para la alegría desmesurada de la joven frente a él.

 _"_ _¿Qué no cambien las cosas?"_ pensó Annie es sus adentros. _"Ahí es donde te equivocas señorito Gatito. Esta noche las cosas definitivamente van a cambiar… de eso me encargo yo."_

Ambos comenzaron a degustar sus postres, y con cada cucharada Archie comenzó a sentir ciertos cambios en su cuerpo. Al principio creyó que se debía al calor prevaleciente en el salón, sin embargo, después de su tercera cucharada de postre, le fue abundantemente claro que algo no estaba bien del todo.

Súbitamente la habitación le pareció más caldeada, más íntima. El tintineo de copas y cubiertos de plata chochando sobre porcelana inglesa desapareció y todo lo que podía escuchar era la melodiosa voz de Annie flotando a través de las sombras y luces en el salón. El color cremoso de su piel parecía destacar a la luz de las velas, creando un juego de contrastes, sombras acariciando partes de ese escote que él deseaba con todo su corazón tocar con sus propios dedos.

Y sus labios…brillantes y seductores. Cada palabra, cada movimiento era una invitación a probarlos… besarlos. Su lengua deseaba explorar la profundidad de esa boca que parecía estar hecha para el pecado. Y… y…

Y entonces, supo que tenía un problema.

Un serio problema.

El cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas dejó de ser una molestia fugaz y se convirtió en un fuego arrasador. Al principio especuló que, si pensaba en otras cosas, su mente se distraería y su 'problemita' estaría bajo control.

Sin embargo, cada vez que veía el escote de su novia y observaba el movimiento de su boca, su miembro parecía erguirse más a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, pensó en recitar las tablas de multiplicación una y otra vez, mas todo fue en vano. Cada número se convirtió en una posición sexual que le encantaría explorar con su hermosa novia.

Annie paró su cháchara cuando, al terminar su postre, escuchó un suave gemido emanando de la garganta de su novio. "Mi amor," murmuró revoloteando las pestañas, deseando con todo su corazón que la poción finalmente estuviera haciendo efecto. "¿Te sucede algo?"

Archie carraspeó incómodo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que estaba sucediendo. "No se exactamente lo que me sucede, pero… pero… tu cuerpo…"

"¿Qué pasa con mi cuerpo, Archie?" preguntó fingiendo inocencia total. "¿Acaso hay algo malo con mi cuerpo?" La chica se ajustó el vestido, haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran más por encima del escote. "Pensé que te gustaría el color. Es algo fuera de mis gustos, pero siempre hay que experimentar cosas nuevas, ¿no crees?"

"¡Si! Por supuesto," gimió sudando a chorros cuando vio la manera en que Annie se mordía el labio inferior seductoramente. "Tu cuerpo es… es… ¡magnifico! Y yo… yo… Dios mío. Annie, he perdido la razón y el decoro. Es decir… al ver tu cuerpo he perdido el control del mío."

El calor que encendió el rostro de Annie al escuchar la confesión de su novio fácilmente podría haber sido tomado como rubor. Sin embargo, bajo el vestido rojo, la piel de Annie parecía arder con una pasión escasamente contenida por su lencería negra.

"¿Qué tan descontrolado te encuentras, Archie? ¿Loco de remate o solamente loco?"

Su voz seductiva fue una caricia intima para los oídos de Archie. "Estoy… estoy… loco de remate. Y no sé cómo recuperar la cordura, Annie."

Annie esbozó una sonrisa gatuna: la segunda etapa de su plan estaba a punto de tomar lugar. "¿Y realmente la quieres recuperar, joven Cornwell?"

Archie movió la servilleta de lino de su regazo, mostrándole a su novia exactamente el efecto que la poción desconocida había tenido en su cuerpo. Boqueando como un pez fuera de agua, Annie vio el miembro largo y grueso de Archie estirando las costuras de sus pantalones negros. El miembro se erguía orgulloso, creando un hueco como una tienda de campaña… y Annie dio gracias al cielo que, a la luz de las velas, nadie notaría sus ojos brillando en anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Con la boca casi completamente seca, Annie carraspeó un par de veces, tratando de recuperar su aliento y su voz. "Ahem… D-Dios santo, Archie," masculló casi sin resuello. "Jamás te había visto perder la cordura de esa manera. C-creo… creo que deberíamos de inspeccionar que es lo que realmente te sucede… AHÍ."

Con una mirada inocente, la chica se inclinó un poco más para susurrarle en el oído de su novio. "Da la casualidad de que reservé una habitación aquí para cambiarme y no salir así de mi casa, ¿quieres subir para que veamos exactamente lo te pasa...ahí? Tendremos más intimidad y te sentirás más cómodo."

Archie ni tardó cinco segundos en contestar. "Si Annie, vamos," accedió con voz temblorosa, y la chica sintió un escalofrío de nervios ya fuera por la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado o el reconocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Archie vaciló por un momento, de repente consiente de lo que ese paso significaría para la reputación de su novia. "Mi amor, ¿estás segura de que quieres entrar conmigo?"

La chica sofocó una risita nerviosa que luchaba por salir a borbotones. "Claro Archie soy tu novia y me preocupo por ti," le dijo acariciando su antebrazo con aparente ingenuidad, mientras en su interior pensó " _ay Archie, si tan solo supieras lo que tuve que hacer para propiciar esta oportunidad_."

Una vez adentro, la chica se despojó de su abrigo, arrastrándolo seductivamente por sus hombros hasta que este cayó en el suelo. "Archie cariño," jadeó con una voz que apenas conocía como la suya. "Ponte cómodo para saber exactamente qué te pasa. Tienes que bajarte los pantalones para que te pueda examinar."

Al ver el abrigo arremolinado sobre la alfombra, lo que el joven quería era todo menos estar cómodo mientras las manos sedosas de su novia recorrían las partes más íntimas de su anatomía. "Annie lo siento," gimió al borde de un colapso. "¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Te necesito! ¡Si me tocas no podré resistirme! ¡No sé qué demonios me sucede, pero creo que, si no te poseo ahora mismo, me volveré loco de deseo!"

Al notar el fuego arrasador en los ojos de su novio, Annie no supo si correr hacia él o salir disparada por la ventana. "A-Archie ni siquiera estamos comprometidos, mi amor y… y…pues yo…yo. ¡Mi reputación, Archie! Es lo único que tengo."

El dolor cegador en su entrepierna era tal que Archie estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para aliviar su situación y la preocupación de su novia. "Mi querida Annie, tal vez no sea la mejor forma de hacer esto," comenzó a decir el chico, caminando en la habitación en círculos, ya que sentía que las costuras de su pantalón reventarían si se quedaba parado.

Annie lo observó con el corazón en la garganta, mordiéndose los labios y esperando ansiosa las palabras que su novio estaba a punto de decir. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, el joven se hincó con dificultad frente a la chica, su miembro apuntándola como una espada. "Annie Britter, no tengo ni siquiera un anillo que ofrecerte, pero ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?"

Tan pronto como la frase dejó sus labios, la chica contestó con la misma prisa. "¡SIII! ¡ARCHIE ACEPTO!" gritó eufórica, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su recién estrenado prometido.

El joven se levantó como pudo, tomándola en sus brazos y besándola de una forma nueva para ella, ya que pesar de su ansiedad, muy dentro de sí mismo Archie sabía que debía ser todo un caballero. Annie sintió que las piernas se doblaron, dejándose envolver por los brazos y labios de su hombre.

Poco a poco Archie deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda por encima del vestido de seda rojo, delineando cada curva y rincón que le habían quitado el aliento durante la cena. Su boca se fue desviando de los labios al cuello, haciendo un camino de hermosas palabras susurradas contra su piel que hacían que ella se estremeciera.

Con una mano el joven logró desatar el corpiño del vestido, escuchando un gemido de sorpresa proveniente de Annie cuando este se aflojó ya que ella ni siquiera se percató del momento en el que había comenzado a tirar de los cordones. El vestido simplemente se deslizó de su cuerpo como agua, arremolinándose a sus pies en un charco de seda y Archie dio un paso hacia atrás para admirar a su bella novia.

La visión de aquella pecaminosa lencería negra hizo que su entrepierna latiera de una manera desesperante, y sin pensar un minuto más casi se lanzó sobre ella. "Annie, mi amor," gruñó entre dientes, tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Al sentirse alzada en el aire como un saco de harina, la joven solo atinó a decir en un murmullo "Archie, cariño, ¿y ahora qué pensarás de mí?"

El deseo brillando en los ojos de Archie era lo suficiente como para hacerla temblar de miedo y arder a la vez con un sólo roce de sus dedos. "No pensare nada malo, hermosa," dijo con los ojos fijos en los labios de su amada. "Recuerda que ya estamos comprometidos y pronto nos casaremos. No podría soportar dormir cada noche sin ti por mucho tiempo."

Annie suspiró satisfecha y se dejó llevar con esas caricias que despertaban tantas cosas nuevas para ella.

Los labios de Archie besaron cada centímetro su piel, y una cálida humedad comenzó a crecer en el pequeño valle donde sus piernas se unían. Una sensación placentera recorrió su cuerpo a medida que los besos de su amado llegaban a lugares en su cuerpo que jamás habían sido acariciados.

Poco a poco, él deslizo las medias de seda una a una, tirándolas descuidadamente en el suelo. Con manos temblorosas luego subió para desatar los lasos del corsé obstruyendo el camino a los suaves montes blancos perfectamente delineados por la seda negra. Cuando por fin logró quitar el rígido obstáculo, emitió un ronco gemido de placer ante la vista que el cuerpo escultural de su novia ofrecía. Acariciando cada curva con sus ojos, Archie deslizó suavemente la última prenda, un par de bragas de encaje negro, que le impedían llegar a su objetivo final.

Cuando las bragas se deslizaron por las pantorrillas de su novia, Archie no pudo evitar admirar a su futura mujer por un par de minutos. "Eres tan bella Annie," susurró con una voz ronca de pasión, y sin más preámbulos, se dejó caer sobre de ella, quien estaba más que lista para recibirlo y unirse en el abrazo más íntimo que existe para una pareja.

Unidos, de esa manera, dos se fundieron hasta que fueron una sola entidad: una llamarada de pasión, amor y deseo los consumió a ambos por el resto de la noche.

0o0o0o0

Una semana más tarde, la anciana curandera abrió el periódico, encontrando la noticia en las páginas sociales del compromiso entre el señorito Archivald Cornwell y la señorita Annie Britter.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, la viejita sacó el grueso sobre repleto de dinero de su bolsillo para guardarlo firmemente en un rincón secreto al lado de su chimenea. El rincón estaba colmado de billetes, joyas y piedras preciosas, un verdadero tesoro que había sido acumulado a lo largo de los años. Pronto tendría una fortuna tan grande que su sobrina Nelly no tendría que trabajar como sirvienta: se irían juntas a viajar por Europa, descubriendo nuevas hierbas para pociones que Nelly aprendería a fabricar y recetar.

Pasarían décadas antes de que los descendientes de Nelly descubrieran que las viejas recetas de su tatarabuela tenían como ingrediente principal un componente natural que en tiempos modernos sería manufacturado como Viagara, y quedarían maravillados del ingenio para el comercio de la matriarca.

"Mis pociones nunca fallan," murmuró la anciana en la pequeña casita de la aldea con una risita divertida. "Sí señor, un hombre con un 'problemita' como los que provoca mi poción estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para aliviar su dolor. Buena suerte señorita Britter."

0o0o0o0

FIN


End file.
